


Justice for Kankuro's soup

by Sziszimora



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Food Metaphors, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sziszimora/pseuds/Sziszimora
Summary: You shouldn't cry over spilled soup and Kankuro was not going to cry. He was going on a revenge path!Or Kiba is having a bad day and Kankuro is trying very hard to not act like an adult in any situation.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! A small work that I made out of love for small pairings ^^'

Kankuro loved food. He really enjoyed all kinds of delicacies from around the nation. He was never a picky eater so he didn't really care what he was stuffing his face with, the food just has to be edible and unique to make kankuro's mouth water. He searched far and wide for for every king of treat. 

This was largely the reason why he tried to take as many missions away from Suna as he could. He loved the village hidden in the sand but the place didn't let itself to many well-flavored foods, sadly it had one of the blandest cuisines out of all the places he visited. Not that he didn't appreciate grilled lizard once in a while but too many crispy lizards could upset even the toughest of stomachs. They were bony and hard to eat food that while delicious was hard to digest. 

"Who's going to pay for all the food, you pig?! This is an expensive restaurant." Shouted Kankuros' lovely sister that was sitting opposite to him, her arms crossed across the chest. The comments about his weight didn't bother him, he was a shinobi, after all, he had to be fit and while he wasn't the best hand to hand fighter he did have some muscle. 

She didn't order any food, claiming she always lost her appetite when kakuro is around. The only thing Temari ordered was green tea that she sipped slowly. She could play at being a lady all she wants Kankuro can see right through her. She can eat more than most men can. Kankuro has seen her do it and would like to usee it very much. 

Right now both of them were in Konoha, home to some of the best soups in the world. They were sitting in a restaurant in the bussier side of the village, so the restaurant priced all it's goods accordingly. Kakuro's wallet cried when he saw the price tag. 

"Kazekage is paying for this one, mission expenses and all that" Kankuro waved his hand around and grinned at Temari with his mouth full.

She just looked at him with disdain as she sipped from her cup of tea. After a minute of quiet, he decided to look up from his precious soup to see what her problem was only to have a napkin showed roughly to his face. 

Just as kankuro was preparing a witty yet charming remark someone crashed through the window and landed right on their table. Glass flew everywhere. Sadly the target of the body seemed to be the soup. Kankuro almost didn't manage to save his head and sadly the soup took the damage for him. 

Kankuro stared in shock at the Konoha shinobi covered in the food that lay between him and Temari.

"What the hell?" said Temari in dead pan voice, still holding her cup of tea. It was probably the only thing from their bill that was spared. Well, that and all the things kankuro got into his stomach before the guy landed in the middle of their table.

The guy looked shabby all around, with shoulder-length brown hair, a grey jacket lined with fur, and black paint around his eyes. Kankuro would guess he was around the same age as Temari. Most notably he had red markings on his face, Kankuro couldn't tell if temporary or permanent.

Just as Kankuro was getting out of shock enough to swallow his food, the guy got up and jumped out of the window and up the roof of the opposite building. Kankuro didn't hesitate, he jumped after him but the man was long gone.

"Fuck!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Temari! We need to go after him!" Kankuro was outraged. Who the fuck does that?! Just falls through the window onto a perfectly good soup and doesn't pay for anything. Kankuro wasn't a fool and knew that in a ninja village there was a chance this might happen but there should be some restrain around good cuisine.

Kankuro squinted looking for a shadow force members that were looking out for a village. He spotted hanging on a window sill 100 meters away. They were looking back at him.

Just as he was preparing to jump Temari grabbed him by his cap.

"What are you doing, idiot? The ANBU isn't the one that landed in your soup." Said Temari chastising him as if he was a small child. 

"I know, but they have seen it and maybe know the bastard. They must help me catch him!" Kankuro relayed his genius plan. 

"I don't think the ANBU will be happy if you waltz over there to question them, you could get into big trouble, suna reprezentative." Kankuro took a moment to think about her words. She was living in Konoha and he wasn't a permanent resident so he just has to trust her. If the conversation really didn't go as Kankuro planed, it would reflect badly on Suna.

"Then what am I to do? The food was expensive" he pouted.

"Can't you let it go? I thought Gaara was paying for it." Temari tried to reason again but this time Kankuro wasn't having any of it.

"Never! People that waste food is worse than trash. He needs to pay!" Screamed Kankuro. Temari realizing he isn't going to budge, sighed. Kankuro though she was mentaly preparing for their new revange mission, when she said her words of reason. 

"Why don't you report him at the Hokage tower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the second chapter eventualy


	2. Kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter from Kibas perspective

"Hey, Boruto."

""Yeah?!"

"I will bet you a ride on Akamaru that you won't be able to steel Shino's vizer."

...

Okey, that was one of the stupidest ideas Kiba aver had. He didn't mean for the situation to escalate so much. If only Boruto didn't get cauth. Kiba forgot that Shino had a twisted sence of humor. Kiba didn't think he had it in him to dish out this kind of punishment. Shino thought it would be funny to give the kid lice.

Lice...

Lice got into the Uzumaki-Hyuuga household, at first Hinata thought the bugs came from school but as she looked closer she noticed with her Bakugan enhanced eyes a little of a very familiar chakra...Now Hinata was on Kibas ass about the bugs and she wants revenge.

Kiba had nowhere to hide as Hinata's eyes were all seeing. So he did the next best thing and ran. Hinata may be able to see him but she wont be able to catch him if he runs fast enough. It won't save him from his eventual doom but it will prolong his existance. Now his time remaining alive was set on how long he can run.

Kiba huried across the rooftops of Konoha, jumping and leaping all around. He was at it for 3 hours now and his chakra was slovly depleating but he isn't ready to face his doom yet.

"Kiba," he heard a cold voice of his teammate.

"You can't escape me. I'm going to make you pay." She treatend.

Kiba is a shinobi so he doesn't panic...much. He bolts again but Hinata trips him straight into a store window. 'Oh, this is Takis'.' Thought Kiba. He always hated this place, way too posh for his taste. 'What an I thinking about?! I need to run' Kiba tried to get himself together but he was exausted. He used the last of his streng to get up and jumped out of the window.

...

"This is what you get for messing with my visor."

"This is what you get by escalating the prank!"Kiba shouted right into Shinos ear as he was tied with sturdy rope all aroung his body and he was hanging upside down of a high branch in a tree, on the most east side of konoha, where not many ninja train because there were a lot of better training grounds closer. 

And Shino was in the exact same situation.

"I wanted to try getting back at people with lice from around the time I began academy but nobody really messed with me..." Shino confest. He was grinnig from ear to ear, still probably not getting that Hinata will leave them here over night.

He should know better by now.

"Why couldn't you recall them too?" asked Kiba.

"I control beatles not lice" Shino said. 

"And can't the beatles get us out of here?" 

"No, hinata blocked my chakra pathways just like you, I can still control them but they work at the speed of normal beetles now." Shino lost his smirk, just now realizing their situation.

"Can't akamaru get us down?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I told him to hide under the table, he should crawl out in three days and come look for me..." I sobbed.

And so began an evening and nighg of hanging around with Shiro. 

Rock Lee ran around them in the early morning. Kiba and Shino shouted at him to come let them down but he was too focused on their training and let the hang.

Ten-Ten let them down when she spoted them on her own run.

...


	4. Culprit found

"I'm telling you! That bastard was of average height with brown hair and distinct cheek tattoos or body paint!" Kankuro screamed to the face of a third accountant in Hokage tower. The man behind the counter was looking through the papers Kankuro threw at him with a bored and tired face. It was clear that neither of them wanted to be there. 

"Thank you for filling these the shinobi of Konohagakure will look into it," The office man said in a neutral tone. 

Kankuro huffed and turned on his heel. He has been in paperwork hell for two days and finally, someone will look into it or not, by the look of these people. He understood them on a certain level. He hated doing paperwork as any shinobi would but he still felt angry at the whole process.

Now finally free of his anger he heads to for the things he actually came to Konoha to do, which is to get some Hokage approval for Suna's deals with some traders from deeper in Konoha territories. It was a simple mission. He could call it a vacation. A nice trip to Konoha for a while. He can visit his sister, try new food and enjoy weather that wasn't scorching hot. Black fabric was torturous to be in but it was also the best at protecting your skin. He couldn't just coat himself in the sand like a certain brother of his. 

He heads towards the Nara compound where he changes into his shinobi gear and face paint. It's mostly representative as he wouldn't be let into the Hokage's office with any of his puppets or even a kunai. He likes how the face paint almost hides his identity while he is in this village. The red paint making him more and less of a person. He also likes that it makes him more recognizable. Even if he's not the only one to wear it he likes to think that he made it his own thing.

While he is at it, he colors Shikadais eyebrows red. Temari shouldn't have allowed him to be near when he's putting it on if she didn't want it to happen. 

As he nears the Hokage tower again, a man steps out of the hall and approached him.

It was the dick that destroyed his lunch!

...

Kiba didn't get missions delivered to him by ANBU often as he didn't deal with them much, so it was a surprise when one showed up on his window sill that afternoon. Kiba was just laying in his futon stroking Akamaru when they arrived. They set the mission scroll down on the window sill and left.

When he finally got up and read the scroll he was even more surprised, he got assigned a mission to escort a guy from Suna to his office and that he would get more information once he got there. He knew that wasn't all there was to it but it seemed so simple for a shinobi of his caliber.

But he got up and put on his clothes from yesterday. Akamaru went with as he did to every mission.

As he approaches his destination he got a feeling of dread like yesterday, just before Hinata caught him.


End file.
